


Seeing Stars

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle has a surprise for Beckett. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "lights" at LiveJournal's Castle100.

"Can I open my eyes yet?"

"Wait." Beckett hears Castle closing a door behind them, then guides her another few feet. _Stardust_ is playing softly in the background.

"Okay, now."

Beckett opens her eyes to see an elegant, dimly lit ballroom, empty except for them. Deep blue walls stretch up to blackness. "What's the surprise?"

"Look up."

Beckett looks above her head to see the distant ceiling covered in glittering stars. "Are those constellations?"

Castle points, smiling, drawing her closer so she can sight along his arm. “Orion. And there, Taurus.”

“Castle, this is beautiful.”

“Welcome to the Starlight Room.”


End file.
